Unremarkable Moonlight
by meerkattt
Summary: In AU Auttu Forest, all the animals have seperated to their own interests; they gather once every moon. But Grayson is lonely... can he get Andi to live with him? You can post any requests for the Nut Job through PM/review; I'll consider nearly anything
1. Request Here

p style="text-align: center;"Seeing as there are so few Nut Job stories (y u no write?!), I'm offering requests for them/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'd prefer horror, alternate universe, romance/shipping(MM,MF,FF), drama - but I'll consider almost anything; if you want them to be chapter stories then PM me, but for one-shots, just post in the reviews :) I have some ideas of my own - including human versions of the characters, alternate universes, etc. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"My favorite character is Grayson and 2nd is Surly/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongSo request away ! :D/strong/em/p 


	2. Part One: The Moment

it will be at least 2 chapters long, maybe more; this is a little bit like AU because the animals live in a forest called Attu, instead of a park. And the animals typically live in small groups, with only their family, alone, as roommates, etc ( I'll probably write/illustrate this because I will probably use this alternate universe most of the time - imo, the story would have been better if it wasn't in a park ) Yeah, I know I spelled Andie wrong, but I like it that way XD  
Enjoy -

**Part One : The Moment**

Grayson snatched a few falling acorns into his palm. He sniffed them, turned them over, and tossed them in the air. A pastime of his, Grayson often "played with his food," as others called it. He finally flopped down on his back and caught the falling acorn with his teeth, racing to a tree-log.

Like most of the Auttu animals, his home was modest (surprisingly). He stashed the nut and laid down on a bed of moss. The dim twilight was approaching quickly... and soon there would be little light left to guide him on his journey. Grayson's tail twitched with anticipation; the gathering was tonight. His eyes gleamed with wonder... maybe his chance with Andi would be proven.

_The fog laid gently upon the trees. A mighty oak tree stood above the surrounding trees; all animals mused and conversed easily with each other, enthusiastic about what news their forest companions would bring. Nature was close, yet individual - just like the forest dwellers were. They would spend the peaceful night beneath the bed of stars and next to the cool drum of the nearby waterfall before arising in the lonely morning. The nocturnal ones would have left; and the life jolted with a realization where their loyalties lie. _

_But tonight was very special to Grayson; probably more so than any of the other significant gatherings the forest held. The full moon bounced off Andi's beautiful curves and intelligent green eyes. Their bond was better than ever and Grayson wanted to ask the final question that could determine his future aspirations for her. Andi was oblivious; she was too consumed in politics to notice. Grayson knew he love her the first time he laid eyes on her and wanted to be more than friends. If they were roommates, maybe they could share a deeper understanding for each other... and she could finally be his beloved mate. _

_Grayson adjusted himself and stood closely in the cool autumn night. The grand oak was sacred, and no one ever foraged nor hunted in the area. The forest dwellers stood close to each other, shivers rolling down spines. He sighed in the harsh air. _

_The gathering consisted of mainly small mammals and birds... but there were a few deer, owls, and falcons who deeply respected all life. Even the small. So they were allowed to join as long as they were well-fed before attending. _

_The procession began with usual greetings and important news. No deaths, a few births. Everyone was left to their own devices eventually and they huddled together, talking enthusiastically to each other and catching up from a month ago. Grayson was a loner, so naturally he came by himself. The small mammals still knew him as the great hero of the forest, while others scoffed at the thought. He was unfazed and proud of the small impact he had on others. _

_So it was accustomed for admirers to approach him and rub nose to nose with him in appreciation as they recalled how he had helped them. Grayson accepted their graces with boast and pride as usual. _

_"With great power comes great...," his teeth grind as he tried to recall, before adding just a tactful, "It was no problemo, señorita." He winked at the possum who swallowed nervously and twirled a leaf in her paws. Grayson bent slightly and kissed her paw. She blushed and giggled. His eyes switched every so often to Andi .. so oblivious. He internally sighed. To be honest, he only flirted with others to try to get her jealous. Maybe if... _

_Grayson thought it over and shook his head. _

_"I must go..," he murmured slowly and walked on all four paws. The possum flicked her tail happily and returned to her roommate. Grayson slid past sleeping squirrels and laughing chinchillas. He flicked his tail, making sure it was extra fluffy. He took a deep breath. _

_"Andi..." _

_"Oh, hey, Grayson!" she immediately nudged him. Grayson smiled a small smile. _

_"Look. um... can I talk with you in private?" He childishly smoothed out his tail coyly. _

_"Sure...," she nodded. Andi turned to the council... which consisted of a squirrel, possum, and several other animals. "Please excuse me, I must handle private matters." Grayson couldn't help but shiver at the word "private." Andi always found time for him at meetings, no matter what. He grinned. _

_They resorted along the cool path to the waterfall nearby... it was small and lovely. Grayson wanted to wrap her tail around her, but resisted. He stood tall and confident. _Maybe she'd finally ask him out on a date_, he chuckled to himself. Of course, he knew by now that that's not how women worked. But, damn, she was different... and so insightful. He lost himself in his thoughts, smiling crookedly. _

_"Uh, hello, Earth to Grayson?" Andi tilted her head. He blinked, realizing he was staring at the water._

_"Uh, yeah, about that thing!" He recovered quickly and shook his head. She smiled easily. _

_"Aw, you a lil' distracted, huh?" _

_"Wh... what?" _

_"I can tell when things are a... little loose," she flicked her ear. Grayson didn't catch on. Her metaphors sometimes didn't... make sense. _

_"Well, uh, yeah," he smiled coyly. _

_"Well, it's pretty obvious," she folded her arms. "You like somebody..."_

_"Well... maybe," he chuckled, looking nervously to the side. Grayson pushed her shoulder, "Come on! I need to ask you something."_

_"Oh, well, tell me," she nodded. Grayson sighed and settled into the smooth grass and folded his arms behind his head. Andi settled next to him. _

_"You know how everyone... thinks I save the forest?" he said lowly so no one would hear_

_"Of course, but what does that-"_

_"I'm lonely...," he muttered softly and his eyes truly gleamed with sogginess. Grayson fridgeted beneath her cool gaze. She quietly comforted him with a paw on his shoulder. He turned to his side. "I just... can't believe it went by so fast... and ..." Andi sat up and leaned on her elbow. _

_"And animals were never the same," she added. _

_"Yeah. Well, I guess that's what you get for mixing Raccoon with acorns," he sighed. "No one lives together anymore... and I understand why but..."_

_"I don't live with anyone."_

_"What?" His eyes widened. _

_"No one."_

_"Andi, by heavens..., you're so special and ... so unique. I can't imagine why-"_

_"I did it to myself, Grayson. You know, sometimes you can't trust people," her eyes narrowed. "If that taught me anything, it's that a democratic order is completely under no order." Grayson blinked, beckoning her to explain. _

_"It's like... the Native Americans..."_

_"Okay..."_

_"They had tribes... and yet they were so alike in their traditions. They gave peace treaties and celebrated together every so often," Andi murmured. "Everyone had a choice to be themselves. They didn't care what other tribes thought. And they helped each other along, but they also they helped themselves." Her eyes filled with wonder. "Maybe it's better that way..."_

_"I.. think it... will be," Grayson turned on his side towards her, and cuddled with his tail thoughtfully._


End file.
